Forever love
by li evans
Summary: One shot story - it happens before fifty shades forth begins


**I own nothing. Characters belong to E L James.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**This is an extra chapter it starts before fifty shades forth begins**

**Its part of the lyric wheel challenge – song inspiration: "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You?" Michael Bolton**

I wake up with the sun bathing my skin, I pat Christian side and I find it cold. I turn to his side and he is not there. I slowly place my feet on the hardwood floor and go search for my husband. I make my way to the bathroom and he is not there. I make my business and take a shower. I can't believe on Saturday will be our sixth anniversary. Christian always surprises me on our anniversary; I wonder what he has planned for this one.

I wrap myself in a white fluffy towel and make my way to our walk-in closet. I put on a blue dress and black pumps. I leave the bedroom and go search my husband; he must be in his study my subconscious snaps at me. I pass by the kids' bedrooms, both are fast asleep. Christian and I always let them sleep in on Sundays. I descend the stairs and make my way to Christian's study. I find the door ajar and he is talking on the phone.

"… I don't give a fuck… where did you find out that? ... No… fuck, I know… I have it here… Welch… just find out why she sent it… no… yeah… Ok." I stand there listening to his side of the conversation. He tosses the phone on his desk and runs his fingers through his copper locks, damn he is so sexy. He sits on his chair, still staring at the papers on his desk, I slowly enter his study and he lifts his head and looks at me.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but when I woke up this morning you're gone, I was worried."

"I'm sorry baby, Welch called me early this morning and I didn't want to wake you up. Come here." I slowly make my way towards him. He pulls me to him and I sit on his lap. He inhales my scent and nibbles my neck making me shiver. "So beautiful." He tights his arms around me and we stay like that without saying a word.

"Mommy, daddy." We look at the door and we see Teddy standing there wearing his superman pajamas.

"Come here buddy." I stand up and Teddy runs towards Christian and he sits on his lap.

"Did you sleep well son?"

"yes, daddy. You promised you would play baseball with me today."

"Did I now?" He nods. He looks at Christian with plead in his eyes.

"Alright Teddy, what are we waiting for? Let's go there and play. Where's your bat and glove?"

"It's in the family room daddy; I let it there before I came here." Both my men stand up and walk towards the door laughing. I look at the picture on Christian's desk; it's the one we took in our honeymoon in bed, with his just fucked hair. I take a minute to admire the photo when something calls my attention. It's Susie NDA, why does Christian have it? No, it can't be. Please God it's not true. I start reading it and I saw a letter addressed to him. I don't want to intrude his privacy. I take a deep breath and open it, it's from Susie. She misses him. I can't help the tears that are falling down my cheeks. His past still haunting us. As I'm about to leave his cell phone goes off, it's from an unknown number, I know I shouldn't answer it, but it's strong than me.

"Hello."

"I need to speak with Mr. Grey." A female voice says.

"Who wants to speak with him?"

"Who are you? Just pass the phone top Mr. Grey."

"I'm Mrs. Grey." As soon as the words left my mouth, she hangs up. I need to clear my mind. I make my way to the stairs. I can't' face him right now. I knew that I wasn't enough. Deep down I know he needs a sub, he needs the whips and canes. He probably got tired of vanilla and the family. I enter one of the guest rooms and close the door; I lie on the bed and curl up in ball and let the tears run free, soaking the pillow. I'm too tired, I just close my eyes and soon I drift off.

* * *

"ANA, BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I wake up with someone screaming my name, it's Christian. I try to be as quite as possible, he won't find me here. I don't have the courage to face him right now. I hear his steps coming close, but he doesn't check the guest room. I stay lying in bed for a couple of minutes. I place my feet on the hardwood floor and walk towards the door, I slowly open the door and see that he is anywhere to be seen. I descend the stairs and I hear a car turn on the engine. I look at the window and see Christian driving his R8 passing through the gates. He went to see her, my subconscious snaps at me.

"Gail." I call her as I enter the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm going out a bit, can you please take care of the kids. I promise I won't be long."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." I grab the keys of my Saab and leave the house. I hit the road and the tears run down my face. I keep driving for what it feels like hours. My blackberry goes off, but I don't want to speak with nobody. It keeps ringing until I finally pull over and answer it.

"Mrs. Grey where are you?"

"Sawyer I'm fine."

"Mrs. Grey, please tell me where you are. Mr. Grey won't like that."

"Mr. Grey won't care about it, Sawyer. I'll go see Kate and Elliot."

"Mrs. Grey, stay where you are. I'll arrive there in a bit." I end the call and drive to Kate and Elliot's house. As I arrive there, I try to back off the tears, take a deep breath and knock at the door.

"Ana, what are you doing here? What happened why are you crying?"

"Kate." I hug my best friend and cry on her shoulder."

"Ana, let's go in, please you're worrying me what happened?"

"It's …. It's Christian." I cry and sob as we enter the house. I sit on the couch and she takes a seat next to me.

"Ok, now tell me what the money bags did."

"I don't know."

"How you don't know?"

"It's just… I saw something on his desk this morning." Look down at my fingers and play with my wedding and engagement rings. "Kate." I take a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you about Christian's past life."

"Yes, go on."

"So, one of his past sub wrote a letter to him, and I found it and next to this letter was her NDA nad…"

"And what?"

"And she called him, but I answered his phone."

"So, he is cheating on you?"

"I don't know."

"Ana, you know that I'm not fond of Christian, but geez that man loves you and anyone can see it. You two should talk. You are make suppositions about something you don't know. He is a control freak Ana, she probably wrote that letter and now he is trying to make her forget that he exists, you will see. Now go there and talk to him and if he is really having an affair with someone I'll make his life unbearable." She grabs my hands in hers and makes me look straight at her eyes. "Ana, you are my sister, I care about you and I know he loves you a way too much, it's just a misunderstanding you will see." She hugs me. I wipe my tears and leave her house. She is right, Christian loves me. I call Taylor; I need to know if Christian is at home already.

"Mrs. Grey."

"Taylor, I need to know if Christian is at home already."

"Mrs. Grey, he is at Escala right now." Escala, oh no it's true.

"Thank you Taylor."

"Should I tell Mr. Grey you're coming?"

"No, I want to surprise him." I end the call and drive to Escala. I enter the garage and see that his car is parked there. I reach for the elevator and type the code to the penthouse, it's our wedding date. The elevator seems to take an eternity to arrive at the penthouse.

I step out the elevator and take a deep breath as I reach the lobby. It's everything too quiet here. I make my way to the stairs, my heart is beating fast, the playroom, he must be there. I reach for the playroom knob and I see that the door is closed. I can't hear any sound. As I'm descending the stairs I see him looking straight at me."

"Ana."

"Christian, I had to come and get it straight from you. And from the look upon your face I see it's true."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the papers, the letter the NDA. God, Christian."

"If you really saw them so you know what it's all about."

"You're leaving me, I knew I wasn't enough, I knew you would get tired of vanilla of me the kids. Tell me how am I supposed to live without you?"

"Ana, baby."

'Don't baby me Christian, you… do you have a sub?"My voice is a whisper when I said the last words.

"What? So it's that what you think? That Susie is my sub and that I'm here with her?" I can't face him, I look down to my feet and I can't back off the tears. "Ana baby, look at me."

"Christian, I didn't come here for crying, didn't come here to break down, it's just… just a dream of mine that's … that's coming to an end." He reaches me and pulls me to hug and hug me tightly, never letting me go. He inhales my scent and kisses my hair.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Ana, I don't what made you think I would leave you, or I would have a sub. The answer is I love you, I would never leave you and the most important I don't want or need a sub, I have you, my beautiful wife, my beautiful Ana. "

"So what was all that papers I saw on your desk?"

"That was the letter Susie wrote me, she sent that to GEH and Welch is trying to track her, my attorneys are finding a way to stop her harassing and somehow sue her since she broke the NDA. I just want to protect my family from my past; I don't want her near you, the kids and me. I know I can't erase my past, but I do what I can."

"Christian." I pull him into a kiss, a deep and passionate kiss; I need to erase those thoughts. He carries me I his arms towards the bedroom.

"Now Mrs. Grey, I'll show you how much I love you, how much I care for you. You are more than enough baby, you are my more, my Ana, and I'll show you the best way I can. You know that vanilla is my favorite flavor ever, baby." He kisses me passionately on the lips; his hands slowly skim my body. He slowly takes off my dress and I'm standing in my black lacy matching panties and bra. I slowly take off his shirt, I let my hands skim his chest and I kiss each one of his scars.

"You… are … mine." I say between kisses.

"Yes, baby I'm all yours, always and forever." I do quick work with his pants and boxers and he does the same with my panties and bra. He slowly makes love to me, worshiping me, showing me that he loves me.

* * *

We lie in bed panting, I rest my head on his chest and I hear his heart beat. Christian rubs my barely back with his long and skilled fingers. I kiss his scars once again.

"Sweetheart… I'm sorry for thinking you would leave me. And for acting the way I did I was too silly."

"Ana baby, what do I need to do to prove you that you are the only one in my life, that you are my more? You rescued me from the dark, you guide me through the light, you gave me a family, two beautiful kids, and I was right all the time." I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I don't have a heart Ana."

"Christian." He places his index finger on my lips shutting me.

"I don't have a heart, because I gave it to you when you fell on my office. And since that day you have my heart. I love you, Ana"

"I love you Christian." He kisses me passionately on the lips and once again we're lost in each other.


End file.
